1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to radio receiver squelch control circuitry and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved automatic squelch control that is particularly adaptable for cost-reduced, all-purpose citizens band receiving equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of squelch control circuit which have been utilized for a long period of time in control of the reception of radio receivers. In most cases, the squelch control networks operate in response to the radio frequency circuit stages of the radio receivers, and in many more sophisticated types of receiver equipment such circuitry can be quite complex, depending upon the requisite amount of control. The present invention seeks a simplified, yet reliable and effective automatic squelch control for use in hybrid-type receiver circuits such as the citizens band tape deck adapter assemblies.